A Tale of Hogwarts: Joash Mendoza
by J-Hung-C8ln
Summary: 11 year old Joash Mendoza recieves a mysterious letter which informs him that he has been accepted into a school of Sorcery; Hogwarts. Joash enters Hogwarts the same year as the famous Harry Potter. A parallel to the Harry Potter series.
1. Prologue

He was the most feared Wizard in all the world. His reign of terror had begun in England but had soon spread East and West reaching the Easternmost regions of Asia and the Westernmost reaches of North America. His name was not spoken for the saying the name struck fear and terror into the hearts of all witches and wizards.

It was during one late night on July 31st when that very wizard had been finally defeated. The demise of the Dark Lord had taken place in the country from he had originated, in England itself. In a very important house, which the location was known to only to a single person. The defeat wasn't by any strong magic or powerful spell. It had begun when that single person, the only one who knew the location of this important house, revealed his secret to the Dark Lord.

This house had belonged to the Potters, James and Lily and their son, Harry. It was on the night of July 31st that the location of the house revealed. The Dark Lord meant to murder the Potters that night and with the help of his secret aid, he had been able to do so that night. He murdered James and Lily Potter. They had tried to fight back The Dark Lord but to their own demise they had fallen under the wand of the Dark Lord. Lily had begged Him not kill her son. But his intentions were set, he was to kill the Potters. He killed Lily as she sacrificed her own body to save Harry. Harry, at the mere age of one was then struck by the spell.

But then something happened that The Dark Lord did not intend, baby Harry had indeed been struck by the spell, but all that remained was a scar on his forehead. The spell had been deflected and struck the Dark Lord instead. The murderous spell had not affected the young boy but instead took its effects to the Dark Lord himself. He had all but an inkling of life left inside him. Therefore the Dark Lord had fled and was not heard from again...


	2. Chapter 1

He was thought to be your average, ordinary 11 year old boy, Joash Mendoza lived in a quiet neighbourhood in a small town in Ontario, Canada. He had black hair and brown eyes and was short for his age. His family lived in a medium sized two story house and they were happy. Joash was the oldest three other brothers and was constantly looking after them.

There was, however, a mystery surrounding young Joash. Accounts of strange occurrences at his school had left his parents wondering. He went to a public school which was famous for strange things happening within the premises. The strange events at the school had only begun once Joash had began attending and every one of the victims of the bizarre happenings always seemed to have some relation to Joash.

One occurrence was when Joash had an outburst in class and somehow the teacher's hair caught on fire. Everyone thought it to be Joash, though no one could actually prove it was him. Several other events include, several malfunctions with electronics, clothing shrinkages and lots of exploding boxes, glasses, kitchenware and anything 'explodable' etc.

All these occurrences linked to Joash made his parents wonder what to do with him. It was one night at home during the Summer holidays when they decided to have a talk. "Joash," said his father, "We need to have a talk."

Since Joash watched too much TV he immediately replied, "NO! NO! um.... I know everything, uhm yes and we don't to have this—"

"Hold on," his dad interrupted, "I'm not talking about THAT, but we seriously need to have a very important talk."

Hoping and hoping the talk wasn't what he thought it would be he listened. "Son," his father started, "The school has sent us many complaints regarding your strange behavior and your mother and I are quite worried."

"What do you mean?" Joash asked.

"I mean, all of the weird stuff that has happened at your school for the 5 years that you have attended." Dad said.

"But Dad, it wasn't me!" Joash said frantically

"I don't know if it was you or not, son, but all the signs point to you, when ever you're nervous, scared or angry strange things happen and tonight, the strangest of all has happened." His dad said.

"What are you talking about?" Joash began, "Nothing has happened at all tonight!"

Joash's dad then reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter, "It's for you." He said. Joash grabbed the letter and stared at it. It was old fashioned, not glued closed like ordinary letters, but was wax sealed with a crest. The crest was a shield split into 4 parts with a lion, serpent, badger, and bird in each section. A banner placed across the bottom read, "Hogwarts."

Josh turned the letter over and saw that there was no postage stamp. The front read in green writing, 'Joash Mendoza, Basement Bedroom, 82 West Ridge Lane, Orillia Ontario, Canada'

"What do you think this means?" Joash asked his father.

"Open it." His father said.


End file.
